


In the dark passions rise

by Fortheoneatopthecity



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lygerastia, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sex in the Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortheoneatopthecity/pseuds/Fortheoneatopthecity
Summary: To almost everyone in the Los Angeles Kindred society, Prince Sebastian LaCroix is a cold-hearted Ventrue who no longer can feel lust or desire, but Nines Rodriguez knows better, that in the dark Sebastian LaCroix lets the mask of respectability fall to unleash his deepest passions...
Relationships: Sebastian LaCroix/Nines Rodriguez
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	In the dark passions rise

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo on Tumblr I was tagged by @vampemoqueen on this post (Send me a word and a character/series/pairing and I will write a drabble) https://vampemoqueen.tumblr.com/post/634828035812622336/send-me-a-word-and-a-characterseriespairing-and to write a LaCroix/Nines drabble with Lygerastia (The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out) and as you can see, this fic has turned into more than a drabble! XD But I hope you all still enjoy it! XD

Sebastian’s posture appeared painfully straight, his movements completely stiff and formal in the blaring lights as he led Nines by the hand through the back hallways of the Nocturne Theatre. No-one could ever have imagined, not even Nines would have before all this, that this was the prelude to something much more passionate, that this up-tight and cold Camarilla Prince could express a hot and raw searing sensuality, that seemed to go against all claims that the elders of the sect were incapable of such human emotions.

Granted that Sebastian wasn’t old enough to be an elder yet, although the years had begun to pass him by, and his emotions had begun to dull, at least that was how he projected himself to the rest of Kindred society, a mask he had used to wear around Nines even in private. But Nines knew better now.

Sebastian opened the door to the darkened little office, his movement more animated, his icy blue eyes starting to thaw with suppressed lust, and his hands clasping onto Nines’ with need. The tiny office itself was barely bigger than a closet, it had a greenish-blue couch right by the door and a plastic potted plant, and crammed into the far corner of the room was a filing-cabinet and a flat-packed desk with a Windows 95 and a single lamp that shittily illuminated the room. It wouldn’t remain on for long.

Just as Nines closed the door behind him, the light in the room now more dimmed, Sebastian was on him, kissing him wildly and passionately, his hands grabbing onto his blue overshirt, pushing it past his shoulders. Nines grasped onto Sebastian’s ass, making the Ventrue shudder a gasp and bite onto his bottom lip.

“Damn, you’re feisty tonight, I like that a lot,” he growled with approval in Sebastian’s ear, “What else are you gonna do to me?”

Sebastian licked his lips. “You’ll have to find out like a good boy. Now, take off your clothes and lay on the sofa and await my commands,” he ordered sternly.

Nines laughed, groping Sebastian’s ass again, “Nah, I don’t think so.” He smirked when the Ventrue gave him an annoyed look. “Come on, you like it when I’m bad. So, if you want me buck-naked so badly, all you gotta do is make me…”

The Prince grinned widely at Nines' suggestion, showing his sharp fangs, “Are you willing to play with such fire, Rodriguez? You could get terribly burned…”

“Oh please, I can handle whatever bullshit you got in store for me.” _And besides, the kind of fire I’m playing with by being here with you is all I crave right now…_ Nines walked over to the desk and switched off the lamp, the room was now in complete darkness, the fun was really about to start.

He placed his hands on the edge of the desk, his blood pumping into his heart, making it beat fast as he heard Sebastian walk up to him. Nines’ eyes started to adjust to the darkness, enabling him to make out Sebastian’s figure as he came close. The Ventrue’s hands snaked under his vest, caressing and touching every inch of his muscled torso, Nines then felt Sebastian’s lips capture his again, though this time they were hungrier, rougher and more domineering.

He kissed back harder, lashing his tongue into the other man’s mouth, giving as good as he got. Sebastian could be as dominating as he liked, but Nines would always rebel just as much. The Ventrue’s long fingers threaded themselves through Nines’ hair before clawing into his scalp, tugging his head back. He let out a growl but was smiling widely, knowing that in the dark his lover wouldn’t be able to see.

“I’ll warn you again, take off your clothes and come lie with me on the sofa,” Sebastian said with some held back amusement in his voice.

Nines laughed again, “Fuck you and your warning!”

Sebastian mockingly sighed, “You are such an unruly bastard!” He then pushed Nines backwards against the desk, before roughly pulling off his vest and undoing his belt. Nines tugged at Sebastian’s jacket, also trying to remove it, but the Ventrue just simply smacked his hands away. “Oh no, no, I’m not undressing, especially since you’ve been nothing but rude and crass towards me this evening!” he scolded with a sniff while quickly undoing Nines’ fly and shoving down his jeans.

Having his hard and aching cock freed from its confinement had Nines’ whole body shiver with delight. “You bet I have, someone’s gotta keep your big ego in check!” he said with less defiance than he had meant, but it was hard to keep up his rebellious attitude when Sebastian’s possessive touches of his thighs had him leaning backwards and sighing with pleasure. And of course, the asshole was touching him everywhere but where Nines needed him to the most.

Embarrassing as it was, Nines couldn’t help but let out a small whimper, knowing that Sebastian loved it when he sounded so vulnerable. His heart skipped a beat when he felt Sebastian’s lips brushing against his ear. “Oh, what is the matter? You don’t like having to deal with the consequences of your actions?” Sebastian whispered smugly.

“I could say the same for you,” Nines replied quietly, as he thrust his hips up, his now leaking cock rubbing against Sebastian’s oh-so-expensive suit pant leg. “Oh shit, looks like you should’ve taken better care of me…” he said slyly.

He could hear Sebastian lick his lips. “It does appear that I should have, doesn’t it?” the Prince mused before he then dragged Nines by the arm away from the desk and shoved him face-first onto the couch. Nines quickly shifted himself around to seat his ass on the couch, but then Sebastian grabbed onto his hair and pulled him close to his crotch, “But first I would like you to give me some recompense for your unacceptable behaviour.”

Nines wet his tongue at the sound of Sebastian unclicking his belt and unzipping his fly. He didn’t even wait for his lover’s command to lean his face forward and give Sebastian’s now hardened cock a long lick. He felt his pride swell at the shaky moans Sebastian gave him as he licked up and down his cock and suckled at his balls.

Sebastian’s fingers curled tightly in his hair, making him tip his head back as he pushed the head of his cock inside Nines’ willing and waiting mouth. Nines grasped onto Sebastian’s thighs as he sucked hard onto the head of his lover’s cock and bobbed his head the best he could in time to his thrusts. Sebastian momentarily pulled himself out of his mouth to allow him to relax his throat before pushing his cock back inside again, going in deeper this time.

Nines met every one of his thrusts, not letting himself become overtaken, aroused further by his continued defiance in the face of Sebastian’s dominance. The needy ache of his cock almost made him reach a hand to stroke himself, but he resisted, he wanted his lover to do the honours.

Eventually, Sebastian’s body shuddered for a second, and he pushed Nines off his cock and backwards onto the couch. Nines desperately moaned as Sebastian forced his thighs open and pressed his lips onto the head of his cock. He covered his mouth to muffle his moans when the Ventrue teased his leaking cock with his long fingers and tongue. Nines felt unsure how long he could take this constant teasing without losing his shit and just shoving his cock into Sebastian’s mouth, but he knew that Sebastian would love it so much to see him lose control, and so he kept his nerve in check.

But while Sebastian might be a complete bastard at times, especially when it came to teasing his lover sexually, he wasn’t completely without mercy, and so, when his soft lips wrapped around the head of Nines’ cock, the Brujah groaned with relief and threw his head back. Nines’ fingers gripped onto the sides of the couch as the Ventrue took his cock deeper into his mouth. Sebastian’s now slicked fingers rubbed and teased Nines’ hole before pushing them inside, making him spread his legs even wider.

“Christ, just get the fuck on with it and fuck me already!” Nines growled, thrusting his hips forward. He let out a moan when Sebastian chuckled around his cock in response.

Sebastian pulled his mouth off his cock and after opening Nines’ hole up fully, he latched onto his thighs and pushed his slick cock past his rim. Nines bit his lip at the slight burning stretch of his hole, though it didn’t take long before Sebastian’s cock soon found and hit his prostate real good, and arousal flowed throughout him.

As Sebastian thrust inside him at a good and fast pace, Nines tightened himself around his cock and panted heavily, “Oh goddamn, fuck me harder, you fucking prick!”

Sebastian breathed a moan against Nines’ face and quickened his thrusts, “Whatever it’ll take for you to be obedient to me!” he rasped, his hands clutching onto Nines’ thighs almost painfully. It turned Nines on even more to know that his lover was also losing himself to their fucking, in fact, it was one of his favourite things about fucking around with Sebastian.

“Yeah, you can fuck my brains out as much you want, but I’ll never submit to you!” Nines growled, squeezing himself around Sebastian’s cock again, feeling his own cock leaking even more precum. If this kept up, he’d come soon. “But that’s what you love about me, Sebastian, you need a constant rebellion to your rule, it keeps you on your toes!”

Nines felt Sebastian’s hand press onto his face, pushing his head against the back of the couch as he fucked him harder, his moans becoming louder and more desperate. He wondered if Sebastian was as close to coming as he was. Nines wrapped a hand around his own cock and jerked himself rapidly, feeling himself just on the edge. It didn’t take long to go over it, with Sebastian’s cock constantly hitting his prostate, and his rough and fast pumping of his own cock, Nines came hard, his cum covering his fingers and chest. Not far behind, Sebastian gave a low groan, coming right inside Nines, filling him up. The shame of having his ass filled with the cum of a Camarilla Prince was completely lost on Nines, for he could give less of a fuck.

Nines and Sebastian rested their foreheads together as they both began to come down from their orgasms. The passion that had burned fiercely between them in the dark had calmed, though the warmth remained. Nines didn’t want this to end, to have to return to their normal lives just yet.

He brushed his fingers along Sebastian’s cheek and was about to pull him in for a kiss when all of a sudden the door opened wide, light pouring into the room. In the doorway was a familiar figure who let out a surprised gasp. Nines winced, it was the Kid and the poor fledgling was completely frozen to the spot at their discovery. This was going to be hard to explain. Fuck, would Sebastian even let him explain?

“I thought you two hate- ” they stammered, their voice not having quite shaken off the shock.

Sebastian sighed with annoyance, “That is quite none of your business, fledgling! The real question is, what are you doing here?”

Nines laughed nervously at the way the Kid’s eyes grew wide with alarm, and they quickly spat out excuses for why they were at the theatre. It sounded like complete bullshit, but Nines wasn’t going to let this continue. “Oh, come on, LaCroix, who cares what they were really up to, the Kid has us by the balls.”

The Kid turned their gaze away from them, their voice shaky, “I really don’t want to have you both by the balls. Honestly, I just want to forget about all of this!”

Sebastian suddenly perked up, quickly standing up and putting his cock away. He then walked over to the Kid leading them away from the office, “I do believe I can help you with that…”


End file.
